


Silencio

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Dio tiene como crush a un cliente asiduo en la cafetería donde trabaja su amigo Misty, ¿Se atreverá a hablar con él?





	Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente para un evento en el Foro de Saint Seiya Yaoi.
> 
> Universos Alternos.

Como siempre ese chico, sentado solo en la barra leyendo mientras toma el café. Demasiado guapo, demasiado serio.  
  
  
Cada mañana vengo a la cafetería donde trabaja mi amigo y compañero de cuarto Misty, estamos en el último año de la carrera de pedagogía y docencia. Ese chico no sé dónde trabaje, se nota que es un par de años mayor que nosotros, pero es tan atractivo, lo he visto platicar con Misty, pero no me atrevo a pedirle al rubio que me lo presente, ya es suficiente con sus bromas acerca de mi sexualidad como para encima decirle que me gusta el chico más apuesto que viene a su trabajo.  
  
  
-Siempre he pensado que eres como el dicho ese que me dijiste una vez; “como los camarones, le quitas la cabeza y todo lo demás esta bueno”  
  
  
Me dijo una vez el hijo de Brad Pitt, claro como a él le llueven los chicos y las chicas solamente con alzar un dedo.  
  
  
Pero nadie dijo que no puedo saludarlo o preguntarle su nombre ¿Verdad? Digo esto mientras sonrió.  
  
  
Esta vez no voy a mi habitual mesita en el rincón más oscuro de la cafetería. Me dirijo hacia la barra. Justo en ese momento el chico cierra su libro y lo guarda en su maletín ¡Demonios! Justo hoy que había cobrado valor para hablarle. Está bien, está bien… Le diré adiós por lo menos, quizá sirva para una futura presentación  
  
  
Recargo mi espalda contra la barra y cuando pasa frente a mi le digo un cordial “Hola” pero pasa de largo sin siquiera mirarme.  
  
  
-¡Que amargado! –le espeto en voz alta y en ese momento siento un golpe en la cabeza, me giro y veo a Misty, me ha dado con su libreta.- ¿Qué te pasa? –me toco la cabeza y me paso los dedos entre el cabello.  
  
  
-¿Estas tonto? –me dice algo molesto, eso hace que me hierba un poco la sangre.  
  
  
-Yo sólo lo salude, debería de tener más modales por lo menos. –me siento en el banco que tengo frente a mí y noto que Misty me observa con asombro. -¿Qué? Defenderás a tu amiguito, el alzadito ese. –mi ego está más que herido.  
  
  
-¿No te has dado cuenta? Lune es sordo.  
  
  
Me quedo helado al escuchar eso, sordo… no sabía ni su nombre, ¿Cómo iba a saber que es sordo?  
  
  
Pido un café para acomodarme las ideas, aunque lo que deseo ahora es una cerveza, debí de verme como un idiota. Ahora tonto suena como un piropo.  
  
  
-Te he visto hablar con él. – decido hablarle a Misty quien está tomando un descanso sentado al lado mío, después de terminarme mi café. - Es decir, no veo que hagan signos o así.  
  
  
-Lune sabe leer los labios, además como es muy discreto y no le gusta que la gente se lo quede mirando, solemos escribir en mi libreta. –me pasa la libreta en una página donde está escrita una conversación que comienza con un “hola, ¿Cómo estás hoy?”   
  
  
-Ya…  
  
  
-A todo esto. No sabía que te gustaba. –me sonríe amistosamente.  
  
  
-¿Quién dijo que me gusta?  
  
  
-Tu cara… Querías hablar con él, por eso lo saludaste ¿No? –toma una galleta y la muerde con desgana.  
  
  
-Sí, bueno, no podré ocultarlo por más tiempo verdad… -paso mis dedos de nuevo por mi cabello.  
  
  
-A Lune… -me interrumpe, pero con un tono de voz muy bajo- No le agrada mucho hablar con las personas que no conocen la lengua de señas.  
  
  
-Ya… y lo de comunicarse por escrito…  
  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
  
-Digo habla contigo… ¿Hablaría conmigo?  
  
  
-La verdad no lo sé… Habla conmigo porque trabajo aquí.   
  
  
-¿Podrías enseñarme la lengua de señas?  
  
  
-No sé más que unas pocas frases, pero conozco a alguien que, si sabe la lengua, contactaré con ella. De verdad te gusta ¿Cierto?  
  
  
-Sí…  
  
  
Después de esa conversación pasaron varios días hasta que recibí un mensaje de Whatsapp, en el transcurso de ese tiempo mantuve mi distancia de Lune, observándolo desde mi rincón oscuro, charlaba mucho con Misty en su libreta, pero casi nunca abría la boca para decir nada.  
  
  
El Whastapp me citaba en un parque cercano. Cuando llegué al sitio acordado vi a una chica pelirroja esperándome. Ella se presentó como Marin, su hermano menor era sordo y ella había aprendido le lengua de señas para poder comunicarse con él. Cuando me pregunto por qué la quería aprender le dije que había una chica que me gustaba y quería hablar con ella. Mi aprendizaje comenzó.  
  
  
Pasaron unos meses para que pudiera entenderlo y hablarlo con fluidez, en ese tiempo Misty me insistió varias veces en presentarme a Lune en la cafetería, pero me negué, quería acostumbrarme más a su silencio.  
  
  
Pero en ese tiempo el rubio me conto algunas cosas de Lune, como que tenía veintiséis años (aunque yo creí que era más joven) y que era noruego. Me conto también que trabajaba en la escuela de sordos que estaba en la misma manzana que la universidad a la que íbamos.  
  
  
-¿Trabaja en la escuela de sordos? –era sábado y veíamos una película noventera en nuestro piso.  
  
  
-Pues sí, es profesor ahí. Da una clase para alumnos y por las tardes asesora a familiares de su grupo con el aprendizaje de la lengua de señas, para que los puedan capacitar en hacer tramites fáciles sin ayuda de un intérprete. –me contaba mientras se tomaba su leche con chocolate, llevaba una remera blanca y su pantalón de pijama rosa claro. Para ser un chico con una de las voces más masculinas que he escuchado, le encanta llevar el color rosa.  
  
  
Me quede sorprendido, era un profesor. Claro yo, como la mayoría de personas, ignoraba como fuese el programa escolar en escuelas para sordos. Misty y yo nos conocimos en las clases, ambos decidimos estudiar pedagogía por diferentes razones y aunque al principio me sorprendí con ver a un chico tan lindo ahí terminamos siendo amigos. Mi padre quería que estudiara ingeniería automotriz, en parte esto de ser maestro fue para llevarle la contraria, yo se algo de música y fue mi primera opción, como muchos tuve una banda en la preparatoria, pero al final no paso de ahí.  
  
  
Misty por el contrario me dijo que cuando dio su servicio social en el instituto medio superior, lo hizo en un preescolar… y le gusto. Quiere ser educador de preescolar. Eso de que a un chico que le apasiona el orden y la limpieza al grado de parecer obsesivo compulsivo quiera ser docente de preescolar donde terminas lleno de pintura y sustancias pegajosas es casi un misterio sin resolver para mí. Pero a él le gusta, supongo que es lo que importa.  
  
  
Yo aspiro a ser profesor de educación primaria, quizá para el quinto grado. Los adolescentes terminarían con mi poca paciencia y a mamá le gusta presumir que tiene un hijo que se encargará de educar a los niños del futuro.  
Lo de Lune no me dejo de impresionar, pero aún así con todo y que enseña a niños y adultos el lenguaje de señas y a los niños a hablar entendiblemente, él no habla, Misty sólo me comento que no le gusta y fuera de la escuela de sordos, no lo hace.  
  
  
  
  
Por fin Marin me había dicho que estaba listo, después de tres meses de trabajo y llenar mi cuaderno con los signos que necesitaba para mantener una adecuada conversación con toques modernos y jergas, Marin me daba por graduado.  
  
  
-Con todo esto –dijo la linda chica mientras estábamos sentados sobre la hierba- podrás conversar muy bien con esa chica, yo diría que conquistarla –me sonroje un poco ¿estará jugando conmigo?  
  
  
-Muchas gracias, ya sé que me dijiste que no me cobrarías, pero quiero retribuirte el tiempo que has invertido enseñándome…  
  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, cuando me dijiste porque lo hacías me dio justo en el lado romántico de toda chica, además –se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada hacia el pasto que comenzó a arrancar- Pienso dedicarme a tiempo parcial a ser interprete, para ayudar en trámites legales y así, a las personas sordas, digamos que me serviste de ayuda para entrenarme un poco, ya sabes para darme a entender con personas oyentes, a que todo quede claro. –ahora entendía por que se sonrojaba, aunque no me molestaba para nada.  
  
  
-Oh vaya… entonces quizá tu deberías pagarme a mí. –me eche a reír y ella golpeo amistosamente mi hombro.  
  
  
Esa misma semana me dije a mi mismo que había llegado el día de hablar con él. Tomé valor y después de ver que se despedía de Misty lo seguí. Me sentía como un acosador, pero dado que no le gustaba hablar la lengua de señas en público tenía que encontrar un lugar donde poder hacerlo.  
  
  
Por fin llego a ese parque cerca de donde me citaba con Marin y se sentó en una de las bancas, un chico se le acerco y lo saludo en la lengua de señas, él le correspondió, traía un uniforme distinto a los de la zona así que deduje que sería alguno de sus estudiantes. Una mujer se acercó después y se despidió de él en el mismo lenguaje.  
  
  
-Pobres chicos… -escuche decir a una mujer mayor- Y míralo a él, tan guapo, debe ser triste vivir en el silencio.   
  
  
Les dio una última mirada compasiva y se fue. De pronto creí entender el por qué no le gustaba hablar la lengua de señas en público, quizá no podía oíros, pero seguro que sentía las miradas compasivas y podía leer sus labios. Esto me hizo suspirar y casi abdicar en mi decisión de hablar con él. Pero, me gustaba y quería conocerlo ¿No estudie estos meses sólo para hablar con él?   
  
  
Me arme de valor y me dije a mismo que estaría bien, incluso si Lune me mandaba a la mierda, estaría bien. Por lo menos seria después de haberlo intentado.  
  
  
Caminé hacia él, mirando en todas direcciones por si Marin estaba cerca, pero no la vi, me senté junto a él en la banca del parque. No volteo a mirarme hasta que una pelota golpeo sin querer el libro que estaba leyendo y la lance de nuevo hacia los chicos que estaban jugando futbol, me agradecieron en voz alta y haciéndome señas, yo les respondí igual con señas y signos y les dije que eran bastante buenos, ellos parecieron muy contentos y siguieron en su juego.  
  
  
Al voltear a un lado note que Lune me estaba observando con curiosidad y lo salude con mis manos, sin mover los labios, bajo el libro que tenía frente a él y me devolvió el saludo.  
  
  
Casi de forma natural comenzamos a platicar, me pregunto si era sordo, a lo que le dije que no, no quería mentirle, todos a mi alrededor sabían que no lo era y seguro que Misty me colgaba de los calzoncillos en alguna luz de parada. Me pregunto si tenía algún pariente sordo y dije que sí, no podía decirle que solo había aprendido la lengua de signos para hablarle, no quería que saliera huyendo o llamase a la policía.  
Hablamos alrededor de media hora, me dijo que tenía que irse a impartir clases para adultos, me pregunto si iba muy seguido al parque y tuve que decirle que no, ya que ni siquiera quedaba cerca de mi casa, pero le pedí su número de móvil y para total sorpresa mía, me lo dio.  
  
  
Desde ese día comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes y nos reuníamos para hablar en persona en ese parque cerca de la escuela, conocí a varios de sus alumnos a los cuales les caí bien por jugar al futbol decentemente y no volar tanto el balón. Hablábamos sólo en lengua de señas y ocasionalmente en su libreta. Con el pasar de las semanas me invito a comer a su departamento y obviamente fui.  
  
El edificio estaba relativamente cerca de la cafetería y ahí comprendí el por qué iba tanto para allá. Vivía en el último piso, al llegar ahí lo primero que nos recibió en la puerta fue un gato blanco muy lindo.  
  
  
-Su nombre es Minos –me informo con señas.  
  
  
-¿Minos? –lo repetí a modo de pregunta.  
  
  
-Le puse así para molestar a mi hermano. Cuando mamá enfermo –puso su saco y mi chaqueta en el perchero y me indico que me sentara en el sofá- Regresaron a Noruega, yo me quise quedar ya que estaban a punto de nombrarme maestro en el instituto.  
  
  
-Claro… ¿Los extrañas? –que pregunta tan tonta, lo sé. Mis padres viven cerca, pero con cinco hermanas y yo siendo el único varón lo que más quería era irme de casa, por eso rento el apartamento junto a Misty, él es hijo único, pero su madre volvió a casarse y no soporta mucho a su padrastro.  
  
  
-A veces, a mamá. Mi hermano es muy ruidoso, ya sé que no puedo oírlo, pero me molesta. Espera un poco –me indico enroscando las mangas de su camisa blanca- Iré a la cocina a por algo de beber.  
  
  
Me quede ahí en la sala en silencio, preguntándome ¿Cómo le hacía para vivir solo?, simplemente por el hecho de ni si quiera escuchar el timbre. Pero en medio de mi confusión, lo admiré más.  
  
  
Al terminar la comida platicamos hasta ya caída la noche, quiso llevarme a casa en su auto, pero yo me negué, no quería arriesgarme a que nos encontráramos a Misty. Me sentía como si ocultase un enorme y horrible secreto (aunque el secreto era bastante atractivo, a decir verdad). Pero no estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía. Él creía que había encontrado a un amigo con el que charlar y yo me sentía como si fuese su acosador.  
  
  
Le dije que como la estación estaba cerca, tomaría el tren a casa. Eso lo convenció y me acompaño a la puerta, me despidió con un ademan y una ligera sonrisa.  
Mientras caminaba a la estación no podía dejar de pensar en los exámenes que se venían en unos días y en que mi mente estaba ahora flotando en otro mundo ¿Reprobaría? Quién sabe.  
  
  
Esa ida a su departamento trajo muchas otras, le gustaba más estar ahí que salir, un día no pude más con la curiosidad y le pregunté el por qué.  
  
  
-¿Has visto como nos mira la gente en el parque? Los que no nos conocen pasan y nos echan sus miradas de compasión. O simplemente dicen “pobrecillos” cuando me ven con mis alumnos, en el centro comercial es lo mismo si me acerco a la cajera a verificar algo o hay algún problema con la tarjeta. Y ni que decir en el banco o las inmobiliarias, al día de hoy no he podido adquirir una casa porque no saben si es seguro que viva solo. Aunque he vivido solo muchos años.  
  
  
Sus manos quedaron inmóviles en el aire y después cayeron lánguidamente sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por un pantalón gris oscuro.  
  
  
-No suelo salir mucho a comer ya que no quiero recibir esos comentarios también mientras estoy esperando a que me sirvan. Y el cine no cuenta con subtítulos siempre. Pero en la fila de los dulces o para entregar el boleto es igual. Así que, supongo que soy algo ermitaño.  
  
  
Recordé a la señora que solo se paró a observarlo a él y a su alumno para decir “pobrecillos” sentí un nudo en la garganta y no supe que responder. Era justo lo que me había imaginado aquella vez, pero saberlo ahora de primera mano me hacía sentir una sensación extraña.  
  
  
-Yo no me auto compadezco ¿Sabes? Nací sordo, no puedo extrañar algo que no conozco o entristecerme por no conocerlo, eso no cambia nada y sólo me deprimiría.  
  
  
-Claro… -se me salió decirlo con mi voz y no con mis manos, las cuales automáticamente lleve a mi boca tapándola. Él sólo me miro con lo que pareció ser dulzura.  
  
  
-Me gusta mucho la música y sus vibraciones, mamá siempre ponía música de piano e instrumental –encendió su minicomponente y las notas de “sobre las olas” llegaron a mis oídos- Temo que es lo único que se bailar.   
  
  
Me extendió su mano y terminamos bailando dos piezas de vals, fue divertido, y sentí que Lune iba a terminar sintiendo como mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho a causa de su cercanía.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pasaron varios meses desde que comenzamos a tratarnos y un ex compañero de instituto me hablo un día para decirme que su banda tocaría en un festival en la ciudad, hacía años que no lo veía, su banda tenía un éxito relativo en la radio y en los toquines underground. Me mando dos boletos y una invitación al after.  
  
  
No sabía qué hacer, ese fin de semana había quedado de ir al cine con Lune, tenía que declinar la invitación al festival y así lo hice, le mande un Whatsapp. En el transcurso del día no tuve respuesta, creí que me reclamaría en medio de una clase, pero no, ni siquiera lo había leído.  
  
  
Llegué al parque a encontrarme con Lune y aunque se me había pasado por la cabeza el apagar el celular no lo hice, comenzó a vibrar y a sonar con “Puro camote” de la Cuca justo cuando le mostraba unas fotos a Lune de un paseo que dimos a la playa los de mi grupo, sin mostrarle a mi rubio amigo obviamente. Tuve que contestar.  
  
  
Me reclamo un poco, estaba con resaca pude notarlo. Me dijo que llevara a mi amigo y que si quería lo invitara al after, que teníamos que vernos, que quería que los escuchara tocar. Lune me observo todo el tiempo en que trate de excusarme con Algol.  
  
  
-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto cuando colgué.  
  
  
-Un amigo, tuvimos una banda hace años y él siguió como vocalista y líder, ahora tiene una alineación fija y se presentan aquí el fin de semana en un festival, le dije que no iría porque ya tenía planes, pero insiste en que valla.  
  
  
-Ve, por mí no hay problema, podemos quedar para otro fin de semana.  
  
  
-Me regalo dos boletos ¿Quieres venir? –habría mucha gente quizá dijera que no.  
  
  
-Sí, claro. –ni siquiera lo pensó, debo admitir que me quede un poco en shock.  
  
  
Llegue en mi moto a por él, estaba muy nervioso, me daba más nerviosismo estar con él en un lugar lleno de gente que a solas en su departamento.  
No quería cometer ningún error.  
  
  
Llegue frente a la puerta principal de su edificio y pulse el botón de llamada, me dijo que tenía un sistema de luces que le permitían saber cuándo el timbre era tocado, la puerta principal se abrió y subí. Cuando llegué frente a la puerta de su departamento, me puse nervioso de nuevo a pesar de que hice unos ejercicios de respiración en el transcurso del camino. No tuve que tocar él salió a recibirme.  
  
  
-Hola Dio, ya estoy listo –me comunico, yo le devolví el saludo como pude. Se veía bastante bien, nunca lo había visto con ropa informal. Llevaba una playera blanca con la leyenda “Hell” en letras góticas, una chamarra negra, unos jeans algo ajustados y unas botas negras.  
  
  
-Disculpa –le dije interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos pecaminosos- tendremos que pasar a casa de mis padres a por los boletos, el idiota de mi amigo los envió allá.  
  
  
-Claro, no hay problema. Me gusta tu ropa. –me dijo y luego sonrió, siempre llevaba jeans y alguna camisa formal del color que fuere, hoy me había decidido a por unos pantalones de cuero una remera negra y mi chamarra de piel- También tus perforaciones… -toco suavemente mi oído derecho. Me había vuelto a poner los pearcins que llevaba en mi época de colegio, por lo menos los de la oreja que eran cinco, abrirlos de nuevo había sido una verdadera tortura, había dolido como el demonio, pero la verdad era que ya los extrañaba. Misty me los había hecho de nuevo, que sangre fría tiene, a pesar de que casi lloro abrió cada perforación cicatrizada.  
  
  
Al llegar al aparcamiento noté como varias mujeres miraban a Lune, natural pensé, siempre lo miran mucho, aunque hoy al ir tan desenfadado lo miraban mucho más.  
Le di un casco y me puse el mío el cual tenía una inscripción en español “el carbón” casi nadie reparaba en eso, pero mamá lo odiaba.  
Subimos a mi moto y Lune me sujeto por la cintura, aunque el festival fuera horrendo el ir así con él en el camino valía la pena.  
  
  
Al llegar a casa de mis padres estacione la moto y bajamos, le dije a Lune que entraría a por los boletos y saldría, no tardaría nada.  
Pero el radar de mi madre como siempre tan potente he impulsado por frecuencias oscuras desconocidas, me había detectado antes de que pusiera un pie en el jardín de la casa, salió a saludarme, abrazarme y besarme, alisar mi pelo, decirme lo flaco y desaliñado que me veía y regañarme porque no había ido a casa ni a la iglesia.  
  
  
-Y pensar que de niño fuiste monaguillo Dio… ¿Qué diría el padre Chuy si te viera así?... ¿Y quién es tu amigo? –Ay, Lune… pensé.  
  
  
-Está bien mamá… vendré el próximo domingo a pasar el día aquí… ahora vamos al festival de…  
  
  
-Sí, sí. Tu amigo el zarrapastroso mando los boletos.  
  
  
-Abriste el sobre… Bueno no importa, se nos hace tarde y…  
  
  
-Mínimo saluda a tu padre, el pobre no se cansa de presumir que tendrá un hijo maestro y tú que ni le hablas por teléfono. –no me parecía verídico nada de eso, pero di un suspiro, entre más me negara, más insistiría.  
  
  
Lune entro conmigo, salude a mis padres y él les hizo la v de victoria, pensaron que era otro de mis “zarrapastrosos amigos” y yo no quería que mi madre lo interrogara acerca de su sordera, hice miles de promesas de venir el domingo, y les dije miles de veces también que se nos haría tarde. Al final fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
  
  
-Tu amigo no habla ¿Le comió la lengua el ratón? –dijo mi padre y desee salir corriendo de allí.  
  
  
-Está bien gordo, déjalos… -mamá me miro significativamente, seguro que nos vio hablar en lengua de signos, recordé por qué mamá era mi favorita. Papá sólo hizo un ademan restándole importancia y le subió el volumen al partido de futbol.  
  
  
-Nos vamos mamá…  
  
  
-Llévate el carro de tu padre, se ve que va a llover… Y en ese horrible aparato del demonio que tienes se pueden matar. –se santiguo y murmuro algo.  
  
  
-No creo que llueva… -al instante desee callarme, la mirada que me lanzo me decía que sería capaz de bailarle al mismísimo Dios Tláloc con tan de que callera una tormenta y me cerrara la boca.  
  
  
-Ya oíste, no lo necesitan –papá amaba ese auto, era un clásico, incluso había preferido comprarle una camioneta a mamá para que no lo tomara.  
  
  
-Anda, aquí están las llaves… -mamá hizo como si le hablaran los muertos.  
  
  
Salí con los boletos, las llaves del auto y sin las llaves de mi motocicleta, magia negra que saben utilizar las madres.   
Subimos al auto.  
  
  
-Lo siento Lune… -le exprese antes de encender el motor.  
  
  
-Está bien, se nota que tienes una linda familia.  
  
  
-Muy escandalosos… ¿Viste a mis dos hermanas menores asomándose por la escalera para verte?  
  
  
-Si… -sonrió divertido, nunca lo había visto sonreír así- Deberías venir más seguido.  
  
  
-Sí, creo que si… Algo que deseo cuando comience a trabajar es llevar a mi madre a un restaurante elegante, comprarle zapatos y ropa fina, creo que nunca ha tenido algo así… -no espere respuesta, simplemente arranque el auto, aunque note que Lune se recargo en la portezuela y me miró fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
  
Llegamos al lugar, estaba repleto. Tanto de adolescentes que de seguro se habían escapado de sus casas, como de nuestra edad y mayores. La música ya había comenzado, estaba tocando la primera banda, pero la banda de Algol seria la quinta en salir.  
  
  
Dimos vueltas por el lugar comimos algo y compramos varios vasos de cerveza.  
De repente me daba por voltear a todos lados cuando por algún motivo no lo veía, muy idiota de mi parte, era ya un hombre adulto capaz de defenderse solo.  
-Para que no te preocupes… -me dijo en la lengua de signos, que en el medio de todo ese ensordecedor ruido era mucho más cómoda y natural.  
  
  
Al terminar de decirlo me tomo de la mano y así estuvimos mientras íbamos por todos los puestos de comida, ropa, tatuajes y perforaciones.  
Yo sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi brazo, pero no dije nada.  
Llegado el momento de que la banda de mi amigo tocara nos fuimos a un lugar más cerca del escenario, hablábamos haciendo signos con una mano, mientras que con la otra nos sujetábamos. Nos era más difícil hablar así, pero no quería soltar su mano.  
  
  
-Ey… -sentí un golpe en la espalda, al darme la vuelta vi la larga y revuelta cabellera de Algol.  
  
  
-Hola, gracias por los boletos. –chocamos las manos.  
  
  
-No te preocupes, es bueno verte. Así que este es tu amigo… -miro fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas y levanto una ceja.  
  
  
-Sí, se llama Lune… -se dieron la mano y pude notar que Lune leía nuestros labios, comenzaron a probar el sonido en el escenario.  
  
  
-Así que tienen nuevo guitarrista eh… -dirigí mi vista hacia un chico con mohicano.  
  
  
-Obvio ¿Qué esperabas? No íbamos a estarte esperando toda la vida carbón. A demás estudia música y no se anda con sus mamadas de “quiero ser profesor” –me dio otro golpe en el hombro y reímos. Conversamos un rato hasta que tuvo que subir al escenario a probar el micrófono y minutos después comenzaron a tocar.  
  
  
-No, puede ser –dije en la lengua de signos a Lune- Abrieron con mi canción favorita de La Cuca, los acordes y el grito inicial de “el son del dolor” se habían dejado escuchar entre la multitud.  
  
  
Algol me apunto un par de veces y Dante el baterista me hizo señas con su dedo medio a base de saludo.  
Habíamos comprado otros vasos de cerveza a los vendedores que pasaban gritando a todo pulmón. Habían anunciado que la cuarta y quinta canción serian piezas inéditas parte de su nuevo álbum que lanzarían en digital.  
  
  
Lune se veía muy serio y a penas y bebía su cerveza, creí que quizás era demasiado tarde y ya se querría irse. Miraba al escenario con desagrado.  
  
  
-¿Podemos hablar? –había soltado mi mano para poder hablarme.  
  
  
-Claro… -creí que quizá necesitaba ir al baño.  
  
  
Fuimos a una parte techada del lugar, estaba algo apartada de la multitud, tiro su vaso de cerveza en un bote de basura y me miró fijamente. Apoyando una de sus manos en su cintura, yo me recargué en la pared y puse un pie como apoyo contra esta, mientras tomaba más cerveza.   
Parecía pensativo volteando a ver fijamente la pared de enfrente. Se puso más serio de lo normal y se paró frente a mí, con una mirada que parecía decidida.  
  
  
-¿Cuándo me lo dirás? –sus manos se agitaron con rapidez frente a mi cara.  
  
  
-¿Decirte qué? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
  
  
-Pensé que me habías invitado hoy para decírmelo. Hemos estado saliendo durante meses y no me has dicho nada aún.  
  
  
Pase el trago de cerveza que tenía en la boca con miedo de ahogarme con ella.  
  
  
-Conozco a Marin, le doy clases a su hermano. –sentí mis labios resecos a pesar de apenas haber tomado casi un vaso de bebida. - Le di clases a ella también, la ayude en su preparación como interprete. –suspiro, o por lo menos eso me pareció, de repente la música y los gritos me sofocaban. - Ella me conto que estaba enseñándole a un chico la lengua de señas, que él se lo había pedido para poder hablarle a una chica que le gustaba. Un día te vi con ella en el parque. Después comenzaste a hablarme, creí que quizás yo conocía a esa chica o querías que yo te ayudase, sin embargo, nunca te vi con ninguna chica, sólo hablabas conmigo y ocasionalmente con mis alumnos. Así que deduje que esa chica que te gusta debía ser yo.  
  
  
Me quede helado, claro, él debía conocer a Marin y a su hermano, y ella me dijo que el enseñarme le sirvió en su preparación. No debió ver mal el contarle del chico enamorado al que estaba ayudando. Y de ahí Lune solo tuvo que atar cabos, quien sabe desde cuándo.  
Estaba estupefacto ¿Qué hacer ahora? Sentía un temblor en las piernas y un ligero mareo aderezado por el ensordecedor ruido.  
  
  
-Creí que hoy me lo dirías y, sin embargo, no dices nada.  
  
  
Se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos sobre la pared a un lado de mi cara, se inclinó, me beso.  
Solté el vaso que sujetaba en mi mano el cual cayo derramando el poco líquido que contenía. Fue un beso corto, aunque basto para encender cada parte de mi cuerpo. Se retiró un poco para mirarme, puso su otra mano en mi barbilla y me beso de nuevo, esta vez más profundo, acercándose más.  
  
  
Con la mano que había estado sujetando el vaso de cerveza lo tomé de la solapa de su chaqueta y la apreté un poco, Lune se pegó más a mi ante este acto, yo sentía que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, pensé en toda la situación y el contraste que había entre el olor a alcohol, orines y otras cosas que se podía sentir y el olor a limpio de su pelo tan cerca de mi nariz.  
  
  
Estuvimos besándonos un buen tiempo, no nos importó que nos hubiesen visto, los besos eran cada vez más íntimos, yo seguía recargado en la pared y Lune pegado completamente a mí, había bajado su mano hasta mi trasero el cual sujetaba y apretaba un poco, haciendo que nuestras pelvis chocharan de vez en vez.  
  
  
Cuando al fin nos separamos ya que había más gente a nuestro alrededor, Lune me miro de nuevo.  
  
  
-Me gustas. –me dijo con sus manos, yo estaba más ido que nunca. Ya no sabía si era el estruendo de la música y la gente, el alcohol, los besos de Lune o sus palabras.  
  
  
-¿Te gusto?... –repetí, me parecía casi imposible, por más que Misty insistiera en que tenía mi “no sé qué” yo sabía que precisamente guapo no era.  
  
  
Lune sonrió de una forma sensual y llevo una de mis manos a su entrepierna, pude sentir lo duro que estaba.  
  
  
-¿Vamos a otro lugar? –me pregunto y después acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
  
  
-Claro. –no iba a negarme, cuando llevaba meses deseando aquello.  
  
  
Salimos de ahí tomados de las manos y fuimos a por el auto. La música aún se escuchaba y al entrar al auto Lune volvió a besarme.   
No llegamos ni a un motel, terminamos haciéndolo en el asiento trasero del auto con la música indie sonando de fondo.   
En definitiva, compraría el álbum de Algol para que me recordara esa noche, no es que fuera a olvidarla, claro.  
  
  
Me pregunto ¿qué diría mi padre si supiera que se follaron a su único hijo varón en el asiento trasero de su amado auto?  
  
  
  
  
Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue nuestra primera cita oficial y la noche en que nos convertimos en pareja.  
  
  
De eso ya han pasado dos años, aunque llevamos casi seis meses distanciados. Lune había ido a ver a su madre la cual había tenido una pequeña recaída, por mi reciente trabajo fijo no había podido acompañarlo como él me había propuesto. Como no fue muy grave lo de su madre había tomado unos cursos de varios meses en Noruega, de la lengua de señas para enseñarles cosas nuevas a sus estudiantes.  
  
  
A pesar de que teníamos el llamado cibersexo lo extrañaba demasiado. Extrañaba sus manos sobre mi cuello cuando estaba a punto de venirme, decía que le gustaba sentir las vibraciones que producía mi garganta cuando tenía un orgasmo, extrañaba sus gemidos ahogados, sus besos, su olor, su cabello, su silencio.  
  
  
Me había quedado en su departamento para cuidar a Minos, Misty venia de vez en cuando y habíamos hablado de adquirir otro sitio y dejar el lugar donde estábamos ahora. Increíblemente Misty amaba su trabajo con niños y hasta había comenzado a salir con uno de los padres, a escondidas claro.   
  
  
Yo daba clase a preadolescentes que resultaban algo tiernos a veces, les había enseñado a demás la lengua de señas, sabían el abecedario y podían decir oraciones sin ningún trabajo.  
  
  
Pero hoy sería el día que Lune regresaría. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba en el aeropuerto sosteniendo un cartel de “bienvenido”, esperaba que no me hubiera olvidado o conocido alguien allá, si todos son tan guapos como él habría mucha competencia.  
  
  
Entre un grupo de gente lo veo a lo lejos, con ropa deportiva, cómoda para el vuelo, me sonríe y hace un ademan con la mano, yo luche conmigo mismo para no correr y arrojarme a sus brazos.  
  
  
Cuando estuvo frente a mí me abrazo y me dio un beso, solté el cartel que tenía en las manos, sigue causándome ese efecto.  
Levante el cartel y lo enrollé metiéndolo en mi mochila. Me tomo de la mano para caminar juntos hacia la salida, había muchas cosas que quería decirle.  
Lune apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención.  
  
  
Me sonrió de forma dulce.  
  
  
-Te extrañe.  
  
  
Me lo había dicho con su voz, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba utilizar su voz en público sin ningún pudor. Bajé la mirada tratando de ocultar mi emoción, sólo pude apretar más su mano entre la mía.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin.**


End file.
